<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole New World by StupidStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324664">A Whole New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidStory/pseuds/StupidStory'>StupidStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidStory/pseuds/StupidStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash travels to another planet and explores the world of Pokemon GO.<br/>NOTE: This was written before some of the Pokemon Go updates happened (like Team GO Rocket for example) and back when I still used fanfiction dot net, so some passages may be outdated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to the real world," Professor Willow spoke to Ash through his Smartwatch. "This region is nothing like anything you've ever experienced." When Ash stepped off the spaceship, he found himself in an incredibly barren and featureless expanse of land that stretched as far as the eye could see. The ground was mostly a texture-less green and some thick dark blue lines outlined in yellow crisscrossed through it similar to a road map. "This will be the easiest Pokemon region you've ever gone through. There is no way you can possibly lose this region like you did in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and whatever the gen 8 region is. Just walk around and see what kind of Pokemon spawn, and strive to be the strongest." Ash started off in a random direction and spotted a tall, blue disc some distance away. He sprinted toward it. A sign that read "You're going too fast. Pokemon Go should not be played while driving" obscured his vision. Whenever the sign popped up, it was accompanied by the soundbyte of Navi saying "HEY, LISTEN!" He could not really do anything else besides moving around, so he confirmed that yes, he was a passenger even tho that was a bold-faced lie, and the sign went away. "Yeah, you might not wanna sprint or else this region will think you're doing something dangerous," Professor Willow said. A Bulbasaur materialized from thin air.<br/>"Ooh, a Bulbasaur! I miss having one of my own," Ash said excitedly. "Pikachu, zap it with a thunderbolt." Pikachu just stood there, motionless. "Pikachu, did you hear me? ZAP IT WITH A THUNDERBOLT!" Still no response.<br/>"Oh, I forgot to mention," Professor Willow continued. "Wild Pokemon cannot be battled here. You just have to throw some Pokeballs and hope for the best." The Bulbasaur was just jumping up and down sometimes, not really using any attacks.<br/>"Pokeball, GO!" Ash hurled a Pokeball at the Bulbasaur, only for the Bulbasaur to vine whip it away. Ash threw another Pokeball, and that time he was more successful. The Bulbasaur stayed in during all 3 wiggles. "YES!" In addition to his catch, he suddenly also found 3 pieces of candy in his backpack. "Ooh, pieces of candy," Ash said. He continued onward to the tall, blue disc. He spun the blue disc, which spun as fluidly as a fidget spinner. As it spun he could feel his backpack becoming slightly heavier. He looked into his backpack and found some berries, a great ball, an ultra ball, and a few Pokeballs. Ash continued walking around aimlessly, noticing the occasional Pikachu candies suddenly materializing in his bag. After catching multiple Bulbasaurs, Ash decided he had to get rid of them.<br/>"Okay Willow, I wanna transfer all my Bulbasaurs except for the one that has 500 something CP." And then Ash did just that, and in exchange his Smartwatch spat out 25 Bulbasaur candies, which brought him up enough to evolve it.<br/>"Just out of curiosity, what happens to Pokemon that I transfer, and where does the candy come from?" Ash asked Professor Willow.<br/>"Oh, that. Well, it's a closely guarded secret. It's none of your business," Willow promptly answered.<br/>"Oh, okay. Well, I'm perfectly satisfied with that answer," Ash said sincerely.<br/>Once he got to level 5, he chose Team Instinct. He caught an Alolan Exeggcutor and found a gym taken over by Team Valor. He also caught multiples of other Pokemon, but who cares about them? When Ash sent out his Alolan Exeggcutor against the opposing team's Blissey, he was surprised to find that his Exeggcutor was missing its head! And yet somehow it was battling normally as if it still had its head. Exeggcutor kept spamming its attack until the opposing Blissey fainted.<br/>"YES!" Ash cheered as he finally defeated the Team Valor gym, and then made Exeggcutor guard it. "Um, where's my gym badge?"<br/>"Oh, there are no gym leaders or badges in this region," Willow said. "There's no elite 4 either. When I said this region was impossible to lose, I meant it, because how can one lose if they had no goal in the first place?"<br/>Walking around aimlessly even more, he quickly realized that the only things even remotely resembling landmarks in this region were the occasional clusters of giant blue discs and gyms. Those were kinda fun to explore sometimes, especially the ones with labels of places in New York City, Disney Parks, Cedar Point, etc. Despite Willow's brutal honesty, Ash still felt the same satisfaction as a kid in a candy store at spinning all those buttloads of blue discs, until his bag became too full. Ash threw away some nanab berries since he deemed them the least useful, and then went back to spinning the discs. Every so often a message in the sky showed up that read "GPS signal not found." During such time he was completely immobile. Every time he endured one of those moments where he randomly became immobile, it sent his mind into panic mode. When will I be able to move again? He would always think.<br/>After walking around for several hours through this seemingly infinite, flat landscape, he never, ever encountered another human being, and he began to feel more and more bored. But hey, at least there was no Team Rocket. All the gym battles (which were the only way to battle in addition to raids, but Ash never participated in raids) were the same ol' monotonous 'attack spam until you win', with no strategy or challenge behind it. Eventually a message in the sky read "Exeggcutor has been knocked out of the gym." Ash promptly used a revive and hyper potion on it.<br/>About 7 years later he finally caught each and every single Pokemon from every generation from gen 1 thru gen 8. As if expecting something more celebratory to happen as a reward, well, nothing happened. Never in his life had he taken a journey that felt so vapid. This green and sometimes blue featureless void was still just as insipid as ever. Ash ran back to the spaceship, totally tuning out the "You're going too fast" sign that popped up in his face multiple times.<br/>"Oh, you wanna go back the way you came?" Willow said from the Smartwatch. "No can do. The spaceship you arrived in only had enough fuel for a one-way trip. Sorry Ash, I'm afraid that means you'll have to be stuck here for the rest of your life. And since you seem to be completely immortal, that is a very, very long time."<br/>"I can't do this anymore. Please get me out of here! I miss being an actual trainer," Ash cried. He was loudly sobbing.<br/>"Look, you wanted to become a Pokemon Master and now you got your wish." Professor Willow then put on some sunglasses. "DEAL WITH IT!" Ash removed his Smartwatch, threw it so hard on the ground it created a slight chink, and angrily stomped on it.<br/>"Might as well make the most of his eternity," he said to himself.<br/>Year after year he had won every gym, lost every gym, spun every Pokestop, caught shinies of every single Pokemon from gen 1 to gen 8, caught every single possible combination of stats of each Pokemon, caught 4 billion Spindas (two of them had identical spot patterns, and he also caught 4 billion Spindas times the number of combinations of stats that Spinda can have), which was a huge long quest all on its own. Despite the sheer amount of time this all took, he still remained as his regular 10 year old self. He sent out Shedinja and looked into the hole on its back. No effect.<br/>Yes, he was a Pokemon Master now, but at what cost? The hopeless knowledge that he would be spending an eternity in a flat land empty of any substance, feeling bored out of his mind had driven him insane. Even if there were Graham's Number, Graham's Number factorial, G(Graham's Number) or even TREE (3) different Pokemon to collect, he still would have gotten extremely bored eventually, and that was the depressing reality that Ash had to deal with whether he liked it or not.<br/>"ARCEUS FUCKING DAMMIT!" Ash screamed into the sky. It's like I died and went to hell, he thought grimly. He may not be able to escape this hellhole but at least he could make it a little less boring. "Go, all my Dittos," he called out, throwing out the Pokeballs that housed his Dittos he had caught. "Transform into many of my friends as well as Team Rocket." One of his Dittos transformed into Misty. Another one transformed into Brock. Another one turned into May, and more of them turned into Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Lily respectively, while a trio of them turned into Jessie, James, and Meowth.<br/>"Hey Misty, wanna kiss?" Ash asked the Misty Ditto.<br/>"Ditto," the Misty Ditto said enthusiastically. All the Dittos still only could say their names. Bummer.<br/>"Alright!" Ash locked his lips around fake Misty's and they began to kiss. "Serena Ditto, please break us up and you two fight for me," Ash commanded. The Serena Ditto and the Misty Ditto began kicking and punching each other. The Serena Ditto eventually overpowered Misty Ditto and kissed Ash.<br/>"I love you," Ash whispered to Serena Ditto.<br/>"Ditto," Serena Ditto said enthusiastically. He also had most of his other Dittos transform into recreations of what he remembered of his regular Pokemon world. And then he remembered that he still had one last Ditto still in its Pokeball. This one happened to be shiny. He sent it out.<br/>"Shiny Ditto, transform into my dad," Ash commanded. The Ditto transformed into Red. 10^10^10^10^10^1.1 years later, this very story happened all over again from the beginning due to the Poincaré recurrence theorem, which also reset Ash's emotional state.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>